Cell
Cell is the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, created from the DNA of the greatest fighters to ever visit Earth and tasked with the simple goal of killing Son Goku. However, to reach his perfect form and full power, Cell must absorb Gero's other biomechanical creations; the Androids, 17 and 18. Originally hailing from the future of an alternate Trunks in which he killed the Androids, Cell killed his timeline's Trunks and used his Time Machine to travel to the past to absorb this timeline's Androids so that he can reach perfection and fight and kill as he pleases. He arrives in the main Dragon Ball timeline around four years prior to the emergence of the Androids, and devolves into his larval state to hide underground and await their appearance. Statistics *'Name': Cell *'Origin': Dragon Ball Z *'Gender': Male *'Age': 6 (30 counting years spent developing) *'Birthday': *'Classification': Bio-Android *'Height': 213 cm (7'0"; perfect form) *'Weight': *'Skin Color': Green with Black Spots *'Eye Color': Black *'Relatives': Future Dr. Gero (Creator, deceased) *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': World Class *'Powers and Abilities': Ki Manipulation *'Weaknesses': Cell is extremely overconfident, and due to his Saiyan blood, he relishes a good challenge and will avoid fighting at full power and let opponents reach their most powerful states to get one. When outmatched, Cell will begin to panic and fly into a rage, fighting irrationally. He cannot absorb mechanical beings by puncturing them with his tail, and powerful enough strikes to his stomach can cause him to regurgitate whoever he absorbed by engulfing them with his tail, causing him to devolve if he regurgitates one of the androids. He needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Kamehameha *'Voice Actor': Norio Wakamoto Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Large Island level *'Speed': At least Massively Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Likely Class G *'Striking Strength': At least Class EJ+ *'Durability': At least Large Island level *'Stamina': Supernatural (Cell is an incredibly powerful fighter who can battle against opponents for long periods of time, easily keeping up with Goku throughout their fight and eventually outlasting him. However, though he has absorbed both Androids 17 and 18, he lacks their limitless stamina and can still be worn down over time.) *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Several Kilometers to Planetary with Ki Blasts and Attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. *'Intelligence': Appearance Personality History Power Main Skills and Equipment Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Ki is a large part of Cell's superhuman abilities, alongside his unusual composition and the varied DNA he possesses. Due to his nature as a hybrid created from the DNA of many fighters, Cell possesses many of their techniques. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Android Category:Future Characters Category:Human Category:Saiyan Category:Namekian Category:Frieza's Race Category:Monster Category:Martial Artist Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Antagonist